


Compromising Positions

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Challenge from The Cartouche 1. one Stargate character (major or minor) in a compromising position (you decide what), 2. must include the whole SG-1 team in the story somehow,  3. someone must say ?





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Another dull, boring, scientific (did I say boring?) mission. Watching Carter collecting samples for the umpteenth time was getting way too old. Deciding to take a break to empty his extremely full bladder, Jack left Carter to her work in search of just the right tree. Finding one nearby a small lake, Jack unzipped his fly and took target practice.

He heard footsteps but he was in no position to stop at this point. As the steps got closer, he heard Teal'c arguing with someone. "DanielJackson, there are no fish in the pond! "

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Teal'c but we could keep Jack busy for hours while we....Oh, hi, Jack!" Daniel addressed his CO with a devilish grin. "What'cha doing?"

"Daniel, you know damn well what I'm doing, now go away!" Jack growled.

Looking up from the constant stream assailing the tree, Daniel spoke, "Impressive! Oh, hi Sam. Finished with the samples?"

"Very funny, Daniel!" Jack turned slightly to see where Daniel was looking, his now dwindling fountain following as well. As he noticed the regulation boots at the base of his stream, he stopped, finally out of ammunition. 

"Oh, shit, Carter!"

"Thank god, no! That would really be difficult to clean off the boots," Sam shot Daniel a sly grin.

Zipping up, Jack turned away from his 2IC, red-faced but recovering in the typical O'Neill style. "Okay, who's next? It's all 'your in' now."

Teal'c had the last word for once, unzipping his fly, "Well, I can top that O'Neill."


End file.
